User talk:Azul81677
Nelo:Azul, the "vfd" template here is . History with KH How do you mean history? Predated 03:21, 28 January 2008 (UTC) is there a Jap. Version of Simple and Clean? Nelo: Self explanatory. No Pressure Stop tailin' me, will ya? :P Faethin 23:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship You, Azul81677, along with two other editors, have been granted sysop rights. Congratulations, and wear it well. Blue。 00:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Hikaru? Nelo=Should the song "Hikaru" be included in this wiki? I mean, it can only be heard in a few occasions only. :Few is enough. It's part of the OST, so it should be included. On a sidenote, it's a minor difference, but it's Hikari, not Hikaru. One is a noun, the other a verb, but it's the same kanji, I think. --Hecko X 03:10, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::What Hecko said, yes. Blue。 03:14, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Administrator guidelines Please see the admin guide for help and try to avoid the common mistakes new admins make. Blue。 05:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) COM Images music Illegal. --Hecko X 04:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :You sure? Why is it illegal then?Cloudofdarkness 04:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::Let me answer that with a question. Exactly what kind of music did you plan on adding to the KHWiki? --Hecko X 04:51, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Bosses ME! : I think you know who I am (here). I need help making a talk templete here it is really different than th FF WIKI: Finally decided to come Card? Where a discussion starts... ...it stays. It may be common practice on the wikipedia to interchange responses on user talk pages, but that is an utterly idiotic system making it neigh impossible for any third party to follow the progress of the discussion or contribute to it in any form or way that will prove useful, because that would only scatter the discussion more, making things even more difficult to follow. Please keep this in mind. If someone writes to you on your talk page, respond below the comment, just like you would in the talk page of an article or in a forum. --Hecko X 16:08, 4 January 2008 (UTC) New Friend photoshopping When finished with photoshopping, consider saving in .png (prefered) or .gif format to avoid the gray pixels around the edges of what the image depicts. --Hecko X 01:32, 7 January 2008 (UTC) US! Slate Proof of existence... Log off. The number you see at the top, where your username used to be, that is your IP. --Hecko X 19:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Boss Template Assuming that you have a role in doing the the boss info-box, I would like to request that you work over the "Sora learns" section since Sora is not the only one who gain abilities after defeating bosses. (I'd like to tinker with it, but I know I'll screw up) ^^U--Nelo Thanks--Nelo Welcome :) So what has happened in the 1 1/2 days that I've been gone? -Azul 07:42, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Creating, discussing, moving, expanding and overhauling the abilities section, here--Nelo Ahh I see, I've been sick for a while now but on the night of the ninth I had to be rushed to the hospital. I had severe bronchitis and had to be on a breathing treatment but I'm feeling a little better (well for now). My projects will resume some time tomorrow. -Azul 07:52, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Get well soon, and don't strain yourself, come back when you're feeling better and are able. --Hecko X 21:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Azul! I hope you really do feel better now. Your presence is sorely missed. Anyway, I have a KHWiki for you to see. Take a look and tell me what you think. I don't know what language it's in. Blue。 21:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) IP Axel8:here's my IP! 205.122.30.99 Good now all I need is Zexion's and your in the clear -Azul 00:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Not really, it still needs verification. --Hecko X 11:19, 16 January 2008 (UTC) And heres mine.--> 205.122.30.56 --205.122.30.56 18:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Zexion6 Well I've checked it and both of you are lying!!!! J/K you I checked, and i guess you guys were telling the truth after all but it sure did take a long time. -Azul 04:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Done Self-Explanatory--N/A Thank you. All we need is about 11 more votes and we're good :) Unless someone doesn't catch up and steal it away from us :( -Azul 08:13, 19 January 2008 (UTC) shingura! shingura da yo! The Manual of Style says singular for article titles! もぅ.. Blue。 20:16, 19 January 2008 (UTC) So sorry. I haven't read it yet. Move them back? -Azul 20:18, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :It's a redirect already. Just leave them. Blue。 20:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Final Warning Template Actually, I'm under the impression to using this as the final warning template. of course, if it's used, we'll have to change the block template's image.--N/A no title, All image overwriters should read this--N/A I really only overwrote one image: . The other ones I accidently pressed upload file twice. -Azul 05:01, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :no, I'm not trying to be bossy or anything, since I've also overwriten images, it's just a reminder.--N/A Uhh OK I didn't mean to sound offensive -Azul 05:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Deja Vu? According to my desktop, in the KH:CoM image categories the file name is somewhat screwed up, did this happen to you? Check Larxene's history page.--N/A Sleight Can you move the sleight descriptions and infos listed below to their articles? don't ask why, Blue's idea: *Sonic Blade *Ars Arcanum *Ragnarok *Trinity Limit --Thank you.--N/A